The present invention relates to filing units of the type comprising a drawer and a compressor for releasably retaining drawer contents in a compressed, upstanding condition within the drawer.
Heretofore, it has been conventional commercial practice to provide a compressor with guide means to support the compressor for sliding movements lengthwise of the drawer between drawer contents compressing and release positions and a separate, manually operable locking means for releasably locking the compressor in a desired position lengthwise within the drawer.
However, it has also been proposed, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,026 and 3,109,432 to provide a compressor with one-piece guide means, which serves to both support and releasably retain the compressor in a desired position within a drawer. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,026, the guide means is not capable of positively locking the compressor in a desired adjusted position and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,432, the guide means is not capable of both automatically locking the compressor in a desired position in response to force exerted thereon by contents of a file drawer, as an incident to placement of the compressor in such position, and positively releasably locking the compressor within the file drawer in any position into which the compressor is moved.